


Boy, We Can Cross That Line

by DAESHOU (SunsetRavenns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Just Friends, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/DAESHOU
Summary: People always say that there is a fine line between love and hate. A line where something else blooms, sometimes going over to one side for an ending that will never be or something that will never end.That fine line also exists between friendship and romance.Or that one work where I really didn't know what I was doing.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru / Konoha Akinori
Kudos: 3





	Boy, We Can Cross That Line

**Author's Note:**

> Daishou and Konoha are still so underrated so I thought I'll just make something for them. I love them so much, and I still think Konoha would make a good Nohebi member if you look at some of his fanarts. They belong together.
> 
> Anyway, this is something that I wrote, again, without proper proofreading, so expect errors along the way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

People always say that there is a fine line between love and hate. A line where something else blooms, sometimes going over to one side for an ending that will never be or something that will never end.

That fine line also exists between friendship and romance.

Konoha is everyone's comfort person. He has this atmosphere of safety around him that makes you feel protected and secured. He has this warmth of familiarity, like a cozy room in a welcoming mountain forest. He is the last piece of the puzzle, an object of perfection and contentment. 

Konoha feels like home. He is everyone's home. Everyone except the only one that he wants to reside to the home that everyone thinks he is.

Falling inlove was never just about the beauty of it. It was never just about the pleasure and happiness that it can give to one or two people together, sharing the same feelings of affection towards one another. It is also about patience and the longevity of pain depending on how much longer one could hold themselves close to what pains them, and how much one could tolerate by themselves.

Loving someone was never just sweet candies, rainbows, unicorns and all that darling bullshits that people with positive mindset always think about. Loving was and always will be painful, no matter when, where, how, why or who you love.

Konoha's feelings for a certain someone is beyond that of friendship that most of people choose to believe to be the safest relationship to another. He is standing a milimeter away from the invisible borderline, that stupid fine line between being friends and being lovers and he is not going to move. He is standing there because he wants to be more than just friends with that person, but never once he was able to cross because friendship is the only thing that the other could offer to him. It's been years, but he's still standing close to that line, waiting for the moment that he can finally cross and walk over it.

The man in Konoha's fantasies and wishes, the constant reason of throbbing inside his pants, the man in his wet dreams and the cause of both his pain and happiness at the same time is his work colleague and friend for four years, Daishou Suguru. A man of sharp, serpentine features, silky olive hair, shining emerald eyes and deadly, handsome smile. Fuck, damn it. He could pass up as a model if he signed up for it.

His feelings for him wasn't a sudden realization or like a sudden firework, it was slow and precise, gradually building up until it came into what it is now. It was a slow progress and Konoha sometimes think that he should have stopped himself from the start while his feelings isn't as strong as it is today. But akin to that is the painful thought of not having someone and something to look forward to everyday.

Despite Konoha being everyone's home. His only home is Daishou.

"Hey, dazing out again, huh? Are you okay?" Konoha snapped out of his day dreams about him and Daishou when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned his head and his breath hitched at the sight, it was Daishou with his killer, fucking smile. Rest assured that Konoha was gay panicking inside at that moment.

"Are you okay, Aki?" Daishou asked again and this time, Konoha was finally able to answer like a sane man, "Yes. Yes, I'm okay." he said and forced a smiled which only appeared awkwardly at the sight of Daishou's eyes.

"You sure? I can cover your tasks if you're not feeling well." Daishou offered but Konoha was quick to decline, insisting that he really was feeling okay and that the other should stop worrying about him. Daishou then complied and just wished him well before turning back to his own work cubicle and went on with his own works. Konoha on the other hand remained in his seat, trying to calm his heart that was beating crazily fast inside his chest.

It's not like Konoha is just a "home" for people. He is also a love interest. He is handsome, kind, caring and thoughtful. He's a gentleman that would take care of you and put you first everytime. Both men and women in their workplace thinks that he is the ideal guy. Almost everyone around him is attracted to the man that he is. Almost, because the one he wants to look at him is looking at someone else.

"I have to meet up with Akaashi so I won't be able to go if ever you plan to visit the karaoke again." Daishou told Konoha as they stand side by side at the elevator, ready to leave their company building as the night spreads throughout the once bright sky.

"What? You still expect a crushback from that bestfriend of yours? Stop being stupid, Suguru. There's someone out there who wants you but you keep on clinging to that person who doesn't even love you back." Konoha hurled back, aggravation present in his voice as his face was plastered with pure jealousy.

"Someone out there wants me? Huh. If they really do want me, they should tell me, right? And Aki, why do you sound so bitter? Are you jealous?" Daishou teased wearing a smirk that can make everyone's knees to weaken and wobble. Konoha tried his hardest not to react to it and continued his irritated façade.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It's not like I want you, or something."

Well, that was obviously a lie. When Konoha got home he immediately plopped down face-first on his bed, buried his head with his pillow and screamed the fucking jealousy out of his whole system.

Akaashi Keiji. The only hindrance who stands firm on his way to Daishou's heart. He is Daishou's childhood bestfriend and long-time crush. He is all that Daishou wants. Wow, that fucking hurts.

"Daishou~" Konoha cried in a drunk state after he decided to drink a few can of beers that were sitting inside his fridge for times like this. He came prepared because he knew that he'll end up crying everytime Daishou would choose to hang out with Akaashi over him. The two of them sometimes go to karaoke and have fun, singing and drinking like there weren't any tomorrow left, and Konoha would drown himself in alcohol whenever Daishou leaves him alone.

"Give me a chance to cross that stupid line, please."

The next few days and weeks passed by like wind and never to be recalled again. It was exhausting, work's been piling them up with tasks and other shit stuffs that they cannot decline. Konoha's been feeling down because Daishou haven't been hanging out with him, always focused on Akaashi whom he loves way too much.

There's nothing to hate about Akaashi, if Konoha didn't like Daishou he would have cheered them on, but unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. He had to share the man he want to someone else, to someone who has an upperhand in this unannounced battle of having Daishou's heart.

Ah, doesn't it seem like he already lost? Daishou loves Akaashi, not him. Doesn't that already mean that Akaashi already has Daishou's heart? Damn. That's so sad.

"Hey, Aki. Wanna go to the karaoke later?" Konoha's whole system shook when Daishou suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked him to go to their usual place after work. He looked at the latter and saw him wearing his usual handsome smile, but something was off with him. His emerald, serpentine eyes didn't hold the shine it usually had.

"Sure. That would be great." Konoha agreed, eyes still fixated on the mess that Daishou appeared to be. It was surprising, of course. Never once the serpentine showed up without his usual groom, this was the first time and Konoha decided to himself that he's going to find out what happened no matter what.

The night came into picture, conquering all the light above. The moon hailed and the sun eased to hide while the stars guided the dark night. Work is finally done, beyond half of the world will fall back into slumber only to awaken the quietness around.

"Let's go?" Daishou asked as rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself against the ice-cold wind outside of their building. Konoha noticed and immediately took off his coat, handing it over to Daishou's face.

"Wear my coat, I'm feeling hot." Konoha lied without looking at the other who eyed the coat as if it was something he had never seen before. Of course Konoha was feeling cold, but he'd rather get himself sick than Daishou. The latter refused the first time, but Konoha refused to his refusal and they went on that way for a few more minutes before Daishou finally gave up and wore the coat to give himself some warmth.

The two of them then walked towards their favorite karoake place, it wasn't that far from their building so it wasn't too much for them to just go there on foot. They were led to their spot in the house, the employees already remembering which room they liked to use, also remembering the type of food and alcoholic drinks they always ordered. That is how frequent they were before.

Hours passed and the two already emptied a case of beer or whatever it was that they randomly ordered for fun. They sang their hearts out and danced like worms that were thrown with salt. They touched, they hugged, they almost fought and now they're seating side by side, quiet and uneasy.

"What's wrong with you?" Konoha asked, gladly still sober because of his high tolerance with alcohol. Daishou was the same though, he was still a little sober, playing with the microphone that kept on echoing with his every tap.

"Akaashi rejected me. He said he doesn't want me to be his boyfriend and he only sees me as his bestfriend. I even begged him to give me a chance, but he said that I should stop trying to cross the line. What line is he talking about anyway? What is that lineㅡ"

Daishou wasn't able to finish his blabbering when Konoha suddenly cupped his cheeks, met his face and closed their gap, meeting each others' warm and soft lips. The former had his eyes wide open, frozen in his position while trying to sink in his mind what was happening.

Before Daishou could pull away, Konoha started to move closer to him, moving his lips as he did and deepening their kiss. The latter's free hand started to roam Daishou's clothed chest, feeling every part of it, imagining how he would look without the fabric that was keeping him from getting cold.

It didn't took long when Konoha tugged Daishou's lower lip, asking for entrance to which the serpentine gladly obliged to. Konoha's tongue skilfully entered Daishou's mouth, immediately dominating him at the moment. The longer they kiss, the rougher it becomes, and now Konoha is already sitting on the other's lap, focused on their make out session while slowly rutting his hips.

The air dropped, excessive warmth filled the room and things were heating up pretty quickly when a sudden knock on the door stopped the two of them from taking things further.

Konoha and Daishou pulled away from each other and looked at the door which revealed a staff with their order on his hands.

"A-ah...I'm s-sorry to i-interrupt..." the man said and quickly placed the order on the table and left. It felt like that scene happened in 16x speed because it ended before the two could even realize that it started.

Silence enveloped the room, things have gotten a little awkward because the two of them are now aware of what they were doing. The mini disco light continued to spin around, the minus-one music from the karaoke itself kept on playing and Konoha and Daishou's hearts kept dancing inside their chests.

A beat passed.

Konoha looked at Daishou, meeting his emerald orbs that shines brighter under the moonlight than under the disco lights in the room. He cupped both his cheeks and gave him a quick peck on his lips before speaking.

"A line that separates friendship and romance. A line that separates your heart from mine. If you choose me, if you give me a chance... Daishou, we can cross that line."

**Author's Note:**

> The part two will be posted soon, I hope. I'm still thinking about what will happen next so I'm not sure when will I be able to write and post it.
> 
> I'm hoping you could give me some feedbacks and suggestion. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first part.
> 
> Thank you, and take care!


End file.
